This invention relates to blood collection devices for use in testing the blood of a patient and more particularly to a blood collection device of the type employing a capillary tube through which blood enters a collection container.
Blood collection devices for collecting small blood samples for test purposes, such as percutaneous blood samples, often consist of a collection tube or container having a vented capillary tube holder supporting a capillary tube. Generally, an incision is made in a finger and the capillary tube used to convey blood from the finger to the container. After a sufficient amount of blood has been drawn, the holder and capillary tube are removed from the container and replaced by a stopper. The filled container is centrifuged to separate the lighter phase of the blood, plasma or serum, from the heavier cellular phase. The lighter phase is then removed from the container for test purposes.
There are certain disadvantages associated with conventional blood collection devices of the above type. For example, because such blood collection tubes are small and centrifuges are generally made for relatively larger collection tubes, special adapters have been used. The adapter allows the small collection tube to be supported in a relatively large opening in the tube support of the centrifuge. Such adapters, in general, add to the cost and complexity of the procedure. Also, generally the stoppers employed are made and stored separately, which further increases the cost.